


Hold the idiots and bastards

by yesfir



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ridiculous losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesfir/pseuds/yesfir
Summary: A short little fic concerning what counts as a confession of love, which also touches upon the subject of suitable nicknames.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still part of The Great Migration I'm doing. Posted under "sweetjerry" on LJ.

It is late one evening, after lovemaking, that it happens.  Fai is slumped over him, still breathing fast, his pale cheeks flushed and a pleased smile on his lips. He runs his hand through Kurogane’s hair, even more spiky and unruly with sweat, making a small contented noise, his eyes and voice velvety-soft.

“I love you,” he tells the other man suddenly, leaning forward to rest his head against Kurogane’s shoulder, his lips brushing over his collarbone. The ninja tenses up for a second, and then he snorts quietly and encircles Fai in his arms.

“Took you long enough,” he mutters, annoyed and amused all at once. “We’ve been travelling around for what, half a year now?”

“Hard to tell when you’re never in one place for long,” Fai mumbles, unconcerned. “And it’s not as if _you’ve_ told _me_.”

“I have,” Kurogane retorts roughly.

“Saying ‘I love you, you idiot’ when you think I’m at least half asleep really doesn’t count,” Fai informs him, propping his head up on his hands and treating Kurogane to the slightest hint of a pout. “And I take offence at ‘idiot’, although I realize that that’s as close to an endearment as I’ll ever get from you.”

Kurogane scowls at him. “Maybe I don’t say it in that many words,” he concedes, “but I should think agreeing to become your prey and cutting off an arm counts. I don’t know if I can say the same about punching me in the face.”

Fai laughs quietly. “I guess you have a point there, Kuro-pii,” he mumbles, pressing kisses against sweat-slicked skin. “Although you  _did_ hit me too, you know.”

“That wasn’t to say I love you,” Kurogane replies, nonetheless making a small, encouraging noise in response to his lover’s attentions. “ _That_ was to let you know you were being an ass.”

Fai nips admonishingly on the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. “Be nice, Kuro-pon.”He shifts a bit, so that Kurogane can’t help but be reminded of how intimately connected they still are, a not-so-subtle way of pointing out to the ninja exactly how nice _he’d_ just been to _him_. “But anyway, I do believe you owe me one now.”

“What do you mean ‘owe’, you bastard?” Kurogane growls, propping himself up on an elbow. He grabs Fai by the chin and tugs the blond's face closer to his, gazing into his eyes with that dangerous smirk of his. “This isn’t something you can barter for.”

Fai doesn’t reply at first, opting instead for a slow, sweet kiss. “Come on now,” he then wheedles gently, still with his lips just a hair’s breadth away from Kurogane’s. “You know you _want_ to say it, Kuro-min. And hold the idiots and bastards, please.”

Kurogane sighs somewhat irritably. “You’re being impossible,” he grunts, but when Fai narrows his eyes on him he caves. “Fine then. I love you. Happy now?”

For a moment, Fai actually _glares_ , and then he laughs softly. “Who is being impossible now? That was pathetic.”

“Maybe,” Kurogane responds, smiling sharply once more. “Personally I think it’s more pathetic to fail to notice when someone is telling you in every way possible except with words.” He gives Fai a smug look. “Takes a real idiot, that.”

Fai grimaces, pressing a series of kisses along his lover’s jaw line and adding an edge of teeth as a form of not-very-effective revenge. “You’re changing the subject, Kuro-tan,” he chides. “Besides, I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That would make you even more of an idiot,” the ninja retorts evenly.

Fai pinches him. “You just like holding that over my head.”

“Call it payback.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

“Terrible when someone parrots your own words back at you, right?”

Fai laughs softly against his skin. “Now you’re just being silly, Kuro-darling.”

“Maybe,” Kurogane replies once more, rather unconcerned. “Besides, that is not really the idiotic part.”

“Oh, really?” Fai mumbles, continuing his ministrations along Kurogane’s collarbones and then down his chest, finally pulling out so he’s allowed better access. Kurogane grimaces a bit at the unpleasant, slippery sensation, but keeps quiet. “Well then, do tell me the so-called idiotic part, Kuro-my-dear,” Fai finally prompts after a while.

Kurogane shrugs, closing his eyes as Fai’s tongue moves slowly across his abdomen. “Not noticing someone else’s feelings is just lack of perception. Not noticing your own is a kind of self-denial, and something only a moron would do.” When Fai demands to know exactly what he’s referring to, Kurogane snorts, amused. “When did you realize you were in love with me? Not just that you were interested, or liked to flirt with me. The real thing. When?”

Fai thinks this over, dividing his attention equally between the question and a sharp hipbone. “Tokyo, I suppose.”

“Exactly. And I knew it in Outo country.”

“How?” Fai demands somewhat petulantly.

“Easy. You little speech about wanting someone to take you away was informative. But your waiting for me to give an answer was even more so.”

Fai pauses halfway along his inner left thigh, once more trying for a half-hearted glare, before giving up and smiling hugely. “Why _didn’t_ you answer?”

Kurogane gives him a very direct look. “Wanted to see if you’d figure out for yourself what answer you wanted.” Then he leans back, crossing his arms behind his head. “Besides, if I had, you’d just’ve ran away.”

“I suppose you might be right,” Fai sighs theatrically, and then adds with laughter in his voice: “But I’m still not an idiot. You may refer to me as ‘Honey’ or ‘Sweetheart’ instead. Or ‘Master’. That works too.” And before Kurogane manages to come up with a retort to that, Fai finds a rather effective way of distracting him.  
  
  
 **~** ***** **~*~*~**

The argument continues over breakfast, until Syaoran looks up and rather dryly points out that Fai is fighting a losing battle, because he really _was_ an idiot, but as far as nicknames are concerned, he agrees that ‘Master’ sounds about right.

Kurogane subsequently dunks the contents of the milk pitcher over the boy’s head, and Fai gleefully pelts him with fried potatoes. Mokona happily joins in and it all turns into a full-scale war, something that the pictures Fai takes of them and the room afterwards reflect rather well. Fai notes with some self-satisfaction that the owners of the room will be picking sausages out of the furniture for the next decade or so. It is with somewhat less satisfaction that he realizes that Syaoran won’t let them leave until they’ve cleaned the place thoroughly first.

As they go about tidying up the mess, quarrelling good-naturedly about whose fault it is, the original argument is momentarily forgotten, or at least put to rest. ‘Momentarily’ being the key word, of course.


End file.
